Gwen
'''Gwen, '''labeled '''The Loner, '''was a camper on Total Drama Returns to the Island, as a member of the Screaming Ducks. Gwen returns to compete in Total Drama Back in Action, as a member of the Cutthroat Castmates, but she soon mutinies to the Discordful Directors in Could This Be Mutiny?. Gwen is considered one of the top ten heroes of the series, and returns to compete in Total Drama Heroes Vs. Villains, as a member of the Heroic Hippos. Personality Gwen is a goth girl whose interests lie in art and astronomy. She is smart, independent, and level-headed, stating her best quality is her inability to get excited over minuscule things. Her attitude at first seems cold and harsh, but she is not a bitter person, rather cautious of whom she lets into her life. However, she seemed to be able to develop many relationships with others, showing here more open side. Gwen still has difficulty revolving around trust. Total Drama Returns to the Island Gwen returns to compete in Total Drama Returns to the Island, and is placed on the Screaming Ducks after arriving to the island alongside Cameron. However, from the start off of the season, Gwen is burdened by her decision to return, as Chef's hosting skills made her annoyed as well as his sadistic tendencies. Gwen does however carry on her conflict with Heather, as shown in the cabins where the two of them ruthlessly argue with each other. However, when Gwen is approached by Tyler to join an alliance, Gwen is forced to work alongside Heather. Gwen does form many bonds with other contestants, especially Tyler and Lindsay. Although Gwen did not really help during the challenge, her team still ends up winning the challenge. With her team already forming alliances, Dawn, Lindsay and "Samey" have started to target Gwen for being a threat. In the following episode, Gwen isn't seen doing much throughout the episode. She was very quiet at first, but when the challenge arrived she started to interact more. She goes up against Cameron in the challenge, where she sadly loses against him. After her team loses the challenge, Dawn once again attempts to gain people to vote off Gwen. However, Gwen's alliance rather targets Samey, who did nothing to help the team in the challenge. At the elimination ceremony, Gwen was deemed safe, and Samey was eliminated, ending with Gwen's alliances first successful elimination. Gwen was not very active the next episode, since she was only a spectator in the challenge. Gwen however was thankful for Tyler and her alliance saving her from elimination. To add on, she barely showed any emotion for the amount of wins each team received, but sure enough when Gwen saw her dear friend LeShawna in the cannon, she was devastated to see her go. Courtney starts to try and amend her relationship with Gwen before the challenge in All Aboard the Cuckoo Train, but to no avail as Gwen simply ignores her. Gwen believes that Courtney is just trying to play her once again for her vote and so that she can win the season, however Courtney does indeed want to fix her friendship with Gwen, as she feels awful about what she did to her before. Gwen wasn't seen active during the challenge, but does root for her team to win. However when her team loses, she notices that Dawn is once again trying to get others to vote her off. This leads to the Screaming Ducks Alliance blindsiding Dawn at the elimination ceremony, once again saving Gwen from elimination. In the next two episodes, Gwen is seen not very active at all. She doesn't participate during the challenge's at all. However, she does listens to Tyler in Relay Feelings Speed Fast when their team loses to vote off Lindsay. However, to her surprise Noah and Tyler flip and vote off Scarlett instead of Lindsay, causing Scarlett to be eliminated in the end. This leads to Gwen to not trust Noah and Tyler as much as she did before. Gwen along with the rest of the cast merges in The Super Wi-Fi Spies. Gwen is pleasantly surprised she made it this far, and is proud of herself. Gwen is seen annoyed at Heather in the challenge as she keeps complimented on how awesome she is and how she will win the season. Later, Tyler approaches Gwen, and informs her that everyone is voting off Heather, which makes Gwen extremely happy. Gwen ends up voting off Heather, and she waves bye at Heather, smiling. In Puzzle Riot, Courtney and Gwen are seen arguing at the beginning of the episode, waking up everyone on the island. This leads to some of the contestants planning on eliminating them both soon. Courtney states in the confessional that if she's going down, she's taking Gwen with her. Gwen was genuinely kind, and empathetic to Cameron. During the challenge when the contestants tried to make fun of Cameron's mom to win a point, Gwen refused. Thus, she then comforted Cameron saying, "It's OK Cameron." After the challenge, Tyler convinces Gwen again to vote off Lindsay, which she votes her off. In the end, Lindsay was eliminated, and Gwen fare-walled her. In Korean Teaching or Learning, Sky must suffer through the remaining female players, Gwen and Courtney, arguing again, this time over how Courtney treated Cameron in the previous episode. Courtney wants Gwen to be gone as soon as possible. As karma for her boastfulness and arrogance, both Courtney and Gwen did horribly in the challenge. At the Korean Dinner, Cameron, Noah and Tyler discuss who they think should go home. They decide on Gwen because she was carried all the way to the final eight, and that she doesn't deserve a higher place and Courtney as she is starting to become a tough player, and is very negative all over the place. At the elimination ceremony, their plan works, and Courtney and Gwen are eliminated together. As they ride of on the Boat of Losers, they are still seen arguing. Gwen cameos along with the other eliminated contestants inside a cage in Final Four Face Off! Gwen is seen rooting for Tyler over any of the other contestants, calling them all backstabbers and liars. She is seen disappointed when she discovers that Tyler is eliminated, but does now want Sky to win. Despite being mad at Sky for betraying her, Gwen sided with her to win in the finale. She is seen cheering when Sky wins, and throws her up in the air along with most contestants. Total Drama Around the World Gwen does not compete in this season, but she is one of many people to cameo throughout the season. Gwen cameos, along with Cody, Scott and Sky in The Big Apple. She is soon directed to be apart of Amy and Brick's team, where she finds her new teammates very pathetic. As she tries not to have a fully bad time on her team, she assists Amy by leans forward so the stroller would go faster. Amy then jolts Gwen across the finish line were her team is the first to cross. Gwen then sticks around for the second part of the challenge were she answers trivia, but isn't much help. In the speical episode, Gwen greets Leshawna and they begin talking about their lives outside the game. She doesn't seem to care that she isn't competing on Total Drama Toxic Brawl. Total Drama Back in Action Gwen was very unhappy to be brought back. She was shocked to hear Courtney say ew when she arrived. She was also shocked to hear Beardo talking, assuming he was shy. While Justin flirted with Courtney, Gwen gagged at the scene. During the race, Gwen began to catch up to Leshawna, asking how she's been. They were both shocked that their enemy, Heather made the final in the previous season. She was disgusted on how cramped the taxi was with 9 people in it. Gwen was seen enjoyed the luxury, eating steak. Excited, her and Leshawna said cheers, tapping each other's glass. When Blaineley was having a rumor go around, Gwen let out a smirk. Gwen was safe for the first episode since her team won. Appearances Trivia Comparisons Competition *Gwen ties third in winning individual challenges, along with Alejandro, Noah, and Tyler. She has won four individual challenges, behind Samey and Staci who've won six (counting their respective season wins), and Sky, who has won five (counting her win). Miscellaneous Gallery Overall= 118px-Gwen.png 180px-Gwen_Total_drama.png Gween.png Gwen Gun.png gwen (3).png Gwen Worried.png Gwen.142.png Gwen.195.png Gwen_14.png Gwen_TDAS.png GwenSafe_TDAS_Ep03.png GwenSafe_TDA_Ep02.png Gwen TDAS Pose 7.png Gwensitnormal.png Gwen.200.png Gwen_8.png Gwen_Preocupada.png Gwen_tired.png Gwen11.png GwenBikini_34.png GwenCFWU.png GwenDigging_TDAS_Ep02.png GwenFall.PNG.png GwenFall_TDAS_Ep01.png GwenHappy.png GwenJump.PNG GwenJump2.PNG Gwenlookdownscared.png GwenNice.png GwenRainofTerror.png ONUDGwen1.png ONUDGwen2.png SassyGwenTDIEp.3.png Tdas_gwen_174x252.png Gwen TDAS Pose 3.png Gwen TDAS Pose 6.png Gwen TDAS Pose 9.png Gwen TDAS Pose 10.png Gwen TDAS Pose 11.png Gwen TDAS Pose 12.png Gwen TDAS Pose 13.png Gwen TDAS Pose 14.png Gwen TDAS Pose 15.png Gwen TDAS Pose 16.png Gwen TDAS Pose 17.png Gwen TDAS Pose 18.png GwenProfile.png |-| Total Drama Returns to the Island= ScreamingDucksFormed.png ScreamingGophersWonFirstChallenge.png GwenAndSkyBottomTwo.png |-| Total Drama Around the World= Gwen&Brick&Amy.png|Gwen is getting pushed for a challenge by Amy and Brick in The Big Apple. See also Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Screaming Ducks Category:Characters Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Non-Returning Season 2 contestants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Mergers in Season 1 Category:7th place Category:Cameo Character Category:Merged Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 6 Category:Season 6 contestants Category:1st place Category:Winners Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes